Back to the Past
by LenaFan454
Summary: Sam goes back to Stanford for a case but, Dean doesn't know it's a case. Dean just thinks Sam is leaving him again. So he, Bobby and Castiel follow him to Stanford. Dean meets some of Sam unbelievable friends and find out some secrets. What happens when Sam's past at Stanford comes back to haunt him? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

** Back to the Past.**

**A Supernatural/Pretty little liars Fanfiction.**

**A/N: More criminal minds will come out but in the mean time. SUPERNATURAL! PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! I just finished season 2 for both. "Why would you put Supernatural and Pretty little liars together?" BECAUSE I WANT TO! So exciting! Review please. I own nothing. Thank you and good night. **

**Sam goes back to Stanford for a case but, Dean doesn't know it's a case. Dean just thinks Sam is leaving him again. So he, Bobby and Castiel follow him to Stanford. Dean meets some of Sam unbelievable friends and find out some secrets. What happens when Sam's past at Stanford comes back to haunt him? **

_8:00 am Saturday, January 1__st__,_

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby all sat at the Diner for Breakfast. "Any new cases?" Sam asked. "Nope. Nothing." Dean sighed. Sam was about to say something when his phone started buzzing. He got his phone and looked at the text. 'My oh m, look at you. You may think your safe but, nothing is what it seems. You should know that. -A.' it read. 'NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NO! -A can't be-' "Sam? Are you okay?" Bobby asked. Sam looked up at him. "Yeah, fine. Just want to know when we are going to get a new case." He said. The waitress gave them all but Cas their food. Sam didn't eat much, he was too busy thinking about '-A.' What the hell does he. She? It want. He heard his phone buzz again. "Sam. What is the sound?" Castiel asked. Sam looked up at him and laughed a little. "It's a cell phone, Cas." Sam said as he looked at it. "Who is it?" Dean asked with his mouth full. "Wrong number." He told Dean. Dean went back to eating and Castiel went back to staring out the window. He looked back at his phone. 'S.O.S' he said. It was a text from his best friend, Hanna. Even though Dean told him he couldn't have friends, He kept in touch with a few. But, he kept it on the 'down-low.'

He took another look at the text. "Be right back." Sam told them. "Where are you going?" Castiel asked. "Bathroom." Sam said and he walked off. He went into the bathroom got in one of the stalls and texted back. 'I can't.' A few seconds later, 'Why not?' Hanna texted back. He sighed. 'Because I can't get away from Dean.' Sam texted. He waited a minute for her to text back. He knew he had to leave soon. He knew Dean would be looking for him. He heard the buzzing. 'SNEAK OUT! IMP!' she texted back. 'IMP' means important. 'Fine, I'll text you later' Sam texted back and left the bathroom. HE sat back down. "What took ya so long?" Bobby asked Sam. "Long line. Believe me." Sam told him. They nodded. They paid for their breakfast and left.

They got back to the hotel 20 minutes later. "Dean I think we have a new case." Sam said, "Here look at this." He handed Dean a news paper of the next town over. "'Local Teen found Headless.' Doesn't sound supernatural to me." Dean said. "You can go check it out. I'll stay here." Sam said. "Why?" Dean asked. "It may be nothing. Why should both of us go?" Sam asked him. Dean nodded. "Alright. I'll be back. " Dean said as he left.

Sam looked at him drive off. He grabbed his phone and texted Hanna. 'Dean's out. What's the plan?' he texted her. A few minutes later, she texted him back the plan. After an hour, Dean came back and told Sam it was nothing. They spent the rest of the day watching TV. They both agreed that daytime TV sucks. At night, they both go into bed and they both went to sleep. Not Sam though. He only pretended to fall asleep. He got up quietly, got dressed, packed his bag and left a note. He was thinking about taking the Impala. He knew the Impala was Dean's baby so, he didn't take it. He just walked to the nearest airport. Sam needed to go back to Stanford. To find '-A' and stop her or him or it. Sam just hoped Dean would forgive him.

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of Chapter one. If you don't like it I can delete it. I am kinda happy about this one. Why hasn't someone thought of this before. I tried looking for it. I couldn't find it. This will have my '-A' theory in it. Who I think '-A' is. More Criminl minds after this story. Oh and one more thing. You see that review button, yeah hit it. You don't have to sign in to review. Who knew? I didn't. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back to the Past**_

**A Supernatural/Pretty little liars Fanfiction. **

**A/N: I own nothing but the idea. I don't own either shows. I wish I did. Please Review and enjoy. **

**Sam goes back to Stanford for a case but, Dean doesn't know it's a case. Dean just thinks Sam is leaving him again. So he, Bobby and Castiel follow him to Stanford. Dean meets some of Sam unbelievable friends and find out some secrets. What happens when Sam's past at Stanford comes back to haunt him? **

_9:45 am Monday, January 2nd _

_Dean's P.O.V. _

Dean woke up the next morning with the feeling something was wrong. He hated that feeling. "Sam?" Dean asked. He looked over at the empty bed. Sam wasn't there. "Sam? Sam, where are you?" Dean asked as he got out of bed. He looked around the room and couldn't find Sam. "Sam?" Dean said as he looked in the bathroom. He was about to call again when, he saw he note on the table.

'_Dean_

_Needed to take care of somethings_

_Promise I will come back_

_I'm not leaving you_

_I need to go to Stanford_

_Sam_

Dean sighed. He took another at the note. "What the hell?" he asked himself. "Dean." Dean jumped at his name being called. "Cas! What the hell?" Dean said, out of breath. "I sensed your distress. Something happened." Castiel said. "Hell yeah something is wrong. Sam's gone. He went back to Stanford." Dean said. Castiel looked confused. Dean sighed. "Stanford is a col-Never mind. Listen we need to go Stanford." Dean said. Castiel was about to say something when, Dean's phone rang. "Bobby?" 'Dean, What's wrong?' Bobby asked. "Sam went back to Stanford." 'Now, why the hell would that boy do that? What did you do?' Bobby asked him. "What? Why me? Look we just need to get to Stanford. Wait, my car is still here. Why would Sam leave the Impala? He can't just walk, can he?" 'Oh course not you Idjit. He most likely got on a plane. Look I will be over as soon as I can.' Boddy said as he hung up. Dean hung up and looked at the note. "Dean, we will find Sam." Castiel said. Dean sighed again. "I know." Dean said. He couldn't help but feel sadness. Why would Sam want to leave him?

_Sam P.O.V. _

He finally made it. Sam made it back to Stanford. He got out of the cab hid behind a tree. 'I can't believe I'm back' Sam thought to himself. 'I wonder if-Sam! Stay in the Game. Got to find Hanna and the others.' Sam got out from under the tree put his hoddie on and went to the back. 'Hanna, where are you?' He texted. "SAM!" Someone called from behind him. He jumped and turned around. It was Hanna. 'What the hell happened to her. She looks popular.' Sam thought to himself.' "Hanna! What happened?" Sam asked her. "You don't know about-" "-A." Sam finished. "Yeah. You got a text too." Hanna asked. Sam nodded his head. Hanna sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. Sam thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." he said. "Sam." someone else called from behind them. "Aria. I got the text." Sam told her. "I thought '-A' was Mona." Aria said. "She can't be '-A', she is in the nut house." Sam said. "Why is she texting us?" Hanna asked. "Well maybe, she had a partner." Sam said. Aria and Hanna looked at each other. "Jenna" they said together. "Jenna? Why would she?" Sam asked them, "She's blind, isn't she?" "Well maybe?" Hanna said. Sam looked confused. "What do you mean 'maybe?' She is blind, right?" Sam asked. Hanna and Aria both looked at each other, worried. "What's going on? Is there something your not telling me?" Sam asked them. "Jenna had surgery." Aria started, "She told everyone she couldn't see. We all think she was lying." Sam looked at her now, shocked. 'Jenna shouldn't see' Sam thought to himself. "Oh god." Sam said. "What are we going to do?" Aria asked. "Look, Calm down. She might not be able to. The first thing we need to do is find everyone else. And I need to keep my cover. I can't have people looking for me." Sam said. Aria and Hanna both nodded. Hanna got out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked. "Spencer and Emily." she said. Sam looked around real quick to make sure no one was listening. "Spence, listen meet me at my house get Emily too. I have Aria." Hanna said, "Okay, they said they would meet us after school." Sam nodded. "Great. I will meet you guys there." "Where will you go?" Aria asked him. Sam shrugged. "Don't know. I will try to find a place though. I'll see you guys later." Sam said. The girls nodded and left. So, did Sam.

**A/N: Okay so, I am on time. I update every two days. Or at least I hope I'm on time. I hope you enjoyed it. So short I know. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK TO THE PAST**

**A Supernatural/Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction. **

**A/N: Review please. Anything wrong? I just wanted to know. Thank you. **

**Sam's P.O.V. **

Sam walked to the nearest town and got a hotel room. Under his fake name, William Dash. That way Dean wouldn't find him. Dean doesn't know that name. He walked in the hotel and went to go check into a room. "Hello good sir, would you like a room?" A old man with a thick British accent asked. 'Of course I do. I don't want to go on a date.' Sam thought to himself. "Yes. One room please." Sam said. "Name please, sir." "William Dash." Sam told him. "Alright now. Room 23." The man said as he gave Sam the key. "Thank you." Sam said. "Enjoy your room." The man said. Sam grabbed his bags and went to his room. The room was nice not as good as most of the hotel rooms him and Dean stayed in though. He was on his bed when his phone buzzed. He had a panicked look on his face. He got up slowly and went to get his phone.

_'__Buckle up, Bitch. Nothing is as it seems__-A_'

_Dean's P.O.V. _

Dean looked at nothing but the rode. He, Bobby, and Cas were in the Impala driving all the way to Stanford to get Sam. Dean didn't understand why Sam would to this. He is taking Sam with him by force if he has to. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his stomach growl. Now, that he thought about it, he hadn't eating anything for a while. "You want to. Stop and get something to eat?" Bobby asked. "Sure." Dean said. They pulled into a parking lot of a diner and something was off for Castiel. "Something doesn't feel right." He said. Dean and bobby looked at him. "What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asked. "Something is wrong." Castiel said. "Is it a demon?" Bobby asked. "I don't know." Castiel said. Dean looked at him. "Alright. If anything happens, we will leave fast." he said as he got out. All three got out of the car and went inside.

The waitress came up to the table with Dean, bobby and Castiel. "What would you boys like to eat?" she asked them. "Yes, We would like two breakfast combo's. Thank you." Dean told her. "Is that all?" "Yep that's all." Dean smiled. "You boys in town for the festival?" Dean smiled at her again. "No miss we are just passing through." She smiled. "I'm Missy by the way." she said. "I'm Dean." Dean said. "Dean? Winchester?" She asked. He was surprised but, nodded his head. She smiled. "Yes. Someone came by and told me to give this to you." Missy said as she grabbed the letter and gave it to Dean. "Thanks." He said as she left. "Who is it from?" Bobby asked. Dean shrugged and began to open it.

'_I know you've been _ _thinking Sam is okay. Well lets just say "Nothing is what it seems" and nothing will be the same. For Sammy has a secret. Or more than one. He is at Stanford_ _with the only kind of friends who know he is alive. Ask him about it. And ask him about me. _

_-A_

"What the hell?"

Sam's P.O.V.

15 minutes later, Sam got a text from Emily and she told him to meet her in the barn. Sam texted her back. 'Well do. Be there in an hour.' He texted and left. He got on the bus not far from the hotel and went to Spencer's house. The didn't stop at Spencer's house but, it did stop 3 blocks away. That is want Sam wanted to do anyway. He got off of the bus and walked to the fence behind Spencer's house and climbed over it. "Emily?" Sam asked as he entered the barn. "Emily?" he called. "Sam." someone said behind him. He jumped. "Geez, Emily, don't do that." Sam told her, out of breath. "Sorry. Thank god your here." Emily said as she hugged him. Sam hugged her back. "You know I would come, if I am needed." he said. "Sam." Sam turned around to see Spencer there, looking like she was about to cry. "God I missed you." She cried as she ran and hugged him. "It's okay. I'm here." he said, trying to comfort her. "I can't believe -A is back. Why?" she cried. "I don't know. But, we will find out." Sam said. They heard the barn door open and they see Aria and Hanna in the door. "Look, I hate to break up the reunion but, we have a problem here."Aria said. "She's right. How is -A back? I thought we stopped her." Sam said. "Well maybe, there is two -A's." Emily said. Sam thought about it for a moment. "That is possible. Two -A's would make sense." said Spencer. "Look, lets just block -A from our phones. That way she can't text us." Hanna said. They all nodded and got there phones out. But, before they could they all got a text.

'_It's never that easy! -A' _

**A/N: I thought this WAS GENUS! No one every thought of this. I think. Here is the thing. This sounds stupid but, I'm not updating until someone reviews or someone tells me what is wrong with it. I can delete it. If you don't like it. I might keep writing it though **


	4. Chapter 4

_** Back to the Past**_

**A/N: YEAH! A REVIEW! I was so upset when no one like it. One person said it **_**was**_** genius. Now that someone has reviewed, I don't care that no one else did. At least one person thinks it's cool. Thank you prettylittleliars39464. ** **No wait hold on...sorry GENIUS! Review please. Thank you. And good night. **

_Dean's_ _P.O.V_

"What the Hell?" Dean said has he read the note. "What is it?" Bobby asked. "Take a look." Dean said has he gave Bobby the letter. "What the hell does this mean?" Bobby asked after reading it. "It means Sam is keeping something from me. And I need to get to him. Maybe before this -A person does." Dean said. "Do you believe this person is a demon?" Cas asked. "I don't know what to think. The only thing I want to think about is how to get Sam back. Why would he just leave? And why did tell everyone he is dead?" Dean said. Bobby shrugged and Cas looked like he was deep in thought. They all finished eating and paid the tap and walked out. They were walking to the car when he saw something on his car. "What the-" Dean said as he started running to his car with Cas and bobby right behind him. Well not right behind him, they are slow. Dean got the yellow envelope and ripped it open. "It's -A again!" Dean yelled at them.

Once Cas and Bobby got there, Dean showed them the pictures. There were 15 pictures in it. 10 pictures were all of Sam at Stanford years ago. 6 pictures was of him with a different girl but, on the rest, he was with all of them. On the first picture, he was with a blond girl that didn't look like Jess.

Sam and the blond girl were smiling at the camera. Not to be mean but, she looked pretty big. But, it didn't show so much. She was very pretty. Long, blond hair and blue eyes. Dean thought that this was before Jess, until her saw the other pictures.

The second one was of Sam and this other girl. Both wearing glasses. She looked pretty too. She had long brown hair (wave) and brown eyes. They were also smiling at the camera, wearing glasses and had books in their hands. 'Sam found his met to be.' Dean thought. The third picture was of Sam and another girl but, this girl had darker skin tone. Not so dark but, tan. She had also long wavy brown hair and eyes. Her and Sam were in bathing suits looking like they just got done swimming. 'Way to go Sam.' Dean thought. He couldn't help it.

The fourth picture was of Sam and a girl who was pale and had her hair up to her shoulders. With red streaks in it. She had big brown eyes. She and Sam were laying on the bed smiling at the camera. Dean stopped himself from talking. The fifth picture was of him and another blond. She had wavy , blond hair. Shiny lips, green eyes. Her and Sam had their fingers on their lips. The other 5 where of all of them. At a coffee shop, in bedrooms. Even a picture in a Halloween store.

Dean, Bobby and Cas took a look at the other pictures. There were of Stanford now. 5 of them were of Sam now at Stanford. He was wearing a hoddie behind a tree in the first one. On the second on he was behind the school talking to two girls. Two of the same girls in the pictures. They just look older. The blond (who looked like lost weight) and the dark skinned girl. The other one was of all the other girls in a barn and they were talking to someone in a hoddie who's back was turned to the camera.

"Where's the second blond girl?" Dean asked. They were all there but, Sam and the second blond girl. "Who is that?" Bobby asked. "Sam." Dean said, "I know my brother anywhere." Dean said as he looked at the picture. Castiel was looking at the picture of Sam and the second blond girl and he filp it over. "Alison." He said. "What?" Dean said. "Turn it over." Cas said, not even looking up. Dean turned a picture of Sam and the first blond girl over. "Sam and Hanna." Dean read out loud. "Sam and Emily." Bobby read off of the back of the picture of Sam and the dark skinned girl. Dean grabbed more pictures. "Sam and Aria. Sam and Spencer. So, where's Alison in this picture?" Dean said has he held up the barn picture.

_Three day's later, _

_Sam's P.O.V _

Three day's and nothing from -A. Sam was pretty happy. "-A is gone. She has to be." Sam said out loud. He started thinking about a life without -A. Or even Demons for that matter. Sam was okay with the demons but, he can't have -A anymore. For the first time in three days, Sam smiled and laughed. "She's gone." He said as he checked his phone. No texted, no nothing. He called Aria. 'Sam?' "Aria! Nothing." He said with a smile. He could hear Aria start to smile. 'Me neither. Emily has nothing either. Who was -A anyway?' Aria asked. "Who cares. The point is she's gone." Sam said. 'Hey, do you want to get some coffee. Everyone else is going.' She said. Sam smiled. It felt good to have everything back to normal. "Sure. You know me hanging out with all you girls, people are going to think I'm gay." Sam said. Aria laughed a little. 'When has that every bothered you?' Aria asked. "What time?" 'Now. At the coffee shop we all used to go. The one where Emily works.' She said. "Great, see you there." Sam said, he hung up and started walking out. He was walking out, when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. The continued walking. He heard paper. He turned around and saw paper flying to him. He grabbed the paper and almost fainted.

'_It's not over until __**I say it is. **_

_You might want to call Dean. _

_He's got questions. -A' _


	5. Chapter 5

** Back to the Past**

**A Supernatural/Pretty Little liars Fanfiction **

**A/N: Does anyone know about the contest stuff. I would like to get in contest later on of course. I changed my name yeah yeah. I just did who cares. On with the show. **

_Dean's P.O.V. _

"Dean, you sure you know what your doing?" Bobby asked. "Bobby, someone is after Sam. I don't know if it's human or not but, I know something or someone wants to hurt him." Dean said with his eyes on the road. "I know that. Maybe you should try calling him again. Maybe this time he will pick up." Bobby said and grabbed his phone. "That's not going to work-" Dean was saying when Bobby cut him off. "Sam?" Bobby said wide eyed and looked at Dean. Dean pulled over and took the phone from him. "Sam. Sam. Are you okay?" Dean screamed into the phone.

_Sam's P.O.V. _

"Guys." Sam called as he ran in. "Hey, Sam. Want some coffee?" Aria asked. "-A's still here." Sam said. The girls eyes went wide. "What are you taking about? We blocked her." Emily said. "Yeah well look at this." Sam said handing her the paper. Emily looked at the paper and looked back up at Sam. "What's going to happen?" Aria asked. "We need to find out who the hell -A is." Sam said. He was about to say something when his phone rang. They all paused for a moment. Sam answered it without even looking. "Hello?" Sam said. 'Sam?' Boddy said. "Damnit." Sam said to himself. 'Sam. Sam. Are you okay?' Dean screamed into the phone. "Dean?" Sam asked. The girls knew who he was. Never met him but, Sam has talked about him. 'Sam listen, We know about -A okay?'

Sam almost dropped the phone. "W..what?" He asked. 'Who ever the hell -A is, she or he or it sent me pictures of you and Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison.' he said. "Dean listen, don't believe anything -A says." 'Who is she? Why is she after you? Do you need me to come help yo-' Dean was asking when Sam cut him off. "NO! Don't come! Stay inside! Don't come!" Sam told Dean. 'Sam? What's going on?' "Let's just say there is more to this than you think is going on." Sam said as he hung up.

_Dean's P.O.V. _

'Lets just say there is more to this than you think.' Sam said as he hung up. "Damnit!" Dean screamed. "What did Sam say?" Cas asked. "Nevermind that, We need to get to Stanford! Now!" Dean said. They all go into the car and drove. They didn't stop for nothing. Only Gas. No food, not for a motel room, nothing. 'I'm coming for you Sam.' Dean said over and over in his head. 'I'm coming for you.'

"Dean, we have been driving for 2 days straight. We need to stop and eat and sleep." Bobby said. Dean didn't say anything. "Dean. You must eat and sleep." Cas said. Dean still didn't say anything. "Dean. We need to stop." Bobby said. "Bobby I can drop you off and I can keep going. I'm not stopping." Dean said. Bobby sighed. "Dean. I know you want to find Sam but, We will be dead before we get there if we don't eat or sleep." he said. Dean's phone started buzzing. Dean picked up his phone and looked at the text.

_'Bobby's right Dean,_

_You don't want to be like me. Forgotten. -A'_

_Sam's P.O.V. _

He hung up the phone. Sam sighed. "Was that you Brother?" Emily asked. Sam nodded. "I bet you he is coming." Sam said. "Your under your fake name right?" Aria asked. Sam nodded. "Okay, go back to the whole -A thing. I thought if we booked her, she would leave us alone." Spencer said. "She's much smarter than that." Aria said. "Well, Dean knows about -A." Sam blurted out. The girls eyes went wide. "What?" Spencer asked. "-A sent him pictures of all of us. Even Ali." He said. The girls looked at each other. "He can't get involved. You know he can't." Spencer said. "I know. I told him not to come but, he is. I bet he thinks that I'm leaving him again." Sam said. Aria rubbed her hand on his back. "Well, we just can't sit here. We have to do something." Emily said. "Why don't we just ignore her." Hanna said, "Like cut her out." "Cut her out?" Aria asked. "Yeah you know, like dodge her calls and messages until she gets the message." Sam said. "We can try that." Emily said. "Now, can we have some coffee and stop taking about -A." Hanna said. They ordered coffee and talked. Like it was normal. Sam always wanted it normal.

There phones started bleeping. They signed and they looked at their phones.

_'Don't EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BITCHES!_

_I ALWAYS AROUND! -A'_

**A/N: I JUST FINISHED THE NEW EPISODE OF PRETTY LITTLE LAIRS! SO GOOD! Anyway, I am trying to learn how to make it longer. Impossible. I hope you enjoyed. Anyone feel free at answer the question. Review=Cookie! And no Depression. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Back to the Past**

**A Supernatural/ Pretty little Liars Fanfiction. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. DUH! **

_Dean's P.O.V. _

"Dean, we have to eat." Bobby said, for the millionth time. Dean finally gave in and they stopped at a diner and grabbed something to eat. "Okay, lets see what we have here." Bobby said. Dean nodded. "Well, Sam's gone. Some girl or whatever is going after him and his friends. And apparently there is more to this than we think." He said. "What else could be happening?" Cas asked. Dean thought about it for a moment. He had no idea. What the hell was going on? Who is -A? How is Sam involved?

Dean was putted out of his thoughts by the waitress coming with their food. He was so distracted he didn't even flirt with her. Even though she was totally hot. _Buzz Buzz_. Dean grabbed his phone. He started taking a bite out of his food but, he read the text that made him stop.

_'Deanie, Deanie, you have to grow up and learn the truth. Because childhood is filled with lies. P.S. -A stands for Alison not Alien. -A.' _

_Sam's P.O.V. _

Sam was in his room with Aria, talking. Just talking. She was dating a guy named Ezra. Her teacher. "Your Teacher?" Sam asked her. "Yep. I know it sounds back but, trust me it's not." She said, than her phone rang. She looked at it and put it away. "-A?" Sam asked. She nodded. "When will she get it?" She asked him. "I don't know." Sam asked. Aria got up and sat next to him. "Well, it better be soon." She said, "Because I don't feel like twitching everytime my phone rings." "You do that too?" Sam asked, smiling. They both laughed a little.

"Why can't it stay like this?" Aria asked Getting up. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I mean, you and me and the other's just talking, laughing. Back to the way it was before." Aria said walking to the window. Sam got up and walked to her. "Well, even when this is all over, it won't be the same again. Not like it was before." Sam said. His phone rang. He looked at it and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Spencer?" He said. 'Sam?' "Spencer, what's work?" he asked. 'Look just get over here. Right now. Aria too.' She said. "What? Why?" 'JUST COME HERE NOW!' She screamed and hung up. "Come on, we have to go." He grabbed Aria and left.

_Dean's P.O.V. _

They finally made it. They made it to Stanford. Dean smiled a little. 'We finally made it.' He thought. "Who are the Women in the pictures?" Cas asked. "Don't know. They just say the first names." Dean said, "You guys stay out here. I'm going to go look for them." Dean said and went inside. He walked in and went over to the woman at the desk. "Hello Ma'ma, How are you?" Dean asked smirking. 'This woman will surely tell me.' Dean said thought to himself. "I'm doing good. What can I help you help?" She asked smiling. Dean got out the pictures. "Have you seen these girls?" Dean said, as he showed her the pictures. "I believe that is Spencer Hastings. Very Smart girl. And this one is Aria Montgomery. I hope her Brother is okay. This one should be Emily Fields, that girl was the best swimmer this school every had. She had an accident, she still coaches other people. Brave girl. This one should be Hanna Marin. I feel bad for her friend, Mona." She said. "Thank you Mrs." Dean said. He started leaving but, she called him back over. "Is this Sam Winchester?" She asked. He looked at her funny. "Yes. Why?" "Poor Sam. Did you know him?" She asked. "Yes." Dean said. "I'm so sorry about what happened. He was a very good kid. Did you hear?" "Yes. I have heard only a little. I wanted to get the girls together and have a little memorial for him. Can you tell me the rest?" Dean asked. "Ohh. That's sweet. He went missing and they found his...body at the bottom of the lake. The police believe that it was the same killer who...killed Alison Dilaurentis. She and Sam were close friends. All these of kids were. Until Alison went missing and Sam. Alison's body was found in her walls." The woman said, frowning and shaking her head. "Wow." Dean said, "Thanks for the tip." He nodded "Hey, do you know who lives the closet?" He asked. "Yes. That would be Spencer. Here's her address." She wrote the address and gave to him. He thanked her for it and walked out.

"Alright, Sam is 'dead' and Alison is dead too. The girls name are Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fleids and Alison Dilaurentis. The one who lives closets is Spencer. I got her Address. Lets go." Dean said. "Wait, Sam's dead?" Bobby asked. Dean looked up and saw that Cas and Bobby looked confused. "He faked his death. I don't know why. But, he did." Dean said. They all got into the Impala and went to the Hastings house. 5 minutes have pasted and they got to the house. Dean went up into the door and knocked. "Coming." Someone said inside. An older version of the girl in the picture opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes. Are you Spencer?" Dean asked. "On moment please." She said as she closed the door. A minute later, opened the door again. "Spencer should be here in a minute." She said. Dean smiled. 'What's she hiding?' Dean thought. "Can I come in?" He asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Sure." She said has she opened the door. "Sit down. I'll make something to drink." She said has she went into the kitchen. When she came back into the living room. The door opened and two people burst in.

"Sam?"


	7. Chapter 7

BACK TO THE PAST

A Supernatural/Pretty little liars fanfiction

A/N: HOLY CRAP! I AM LATE! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS! So, sorry. Here we go. Review= Cookie.

"Sam?"

Dean stood there in shock. Sam was too. Sam went from shocked to mad, fast. "What the Hell are you doing here? I told you to leave it alone!" Sam yelled. Spencer ran over to Sam. "Is this Dean? Your brother?" Spencer asked. "Wait, they know about me? Why don't I know about them?" Dean asked. "Never mind that. Why are you here?" Sam said. "Because, your in danger. I know about -A. I know about Alison. And I know about your 'Death.' What is going on?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. "Dean, Leave. You have no idea what's going on here. The last thing I want to do is put you in the middle of this." Sam said. Dean laughed a little. "In the middle? Sam I am in the middle already. Anything that has to do with you and danger, I am in the middle. I got pictures of you and all the other girls in the barn-" Dean was saying went Aria cut him off. "Wait, you got pictures? From -A?" She asked. He nodded. "Sam. He is in the middle." She said. "Tell me everything. Now." Dean said sitting down. Sam sighed and looked at the girls. They nodded and all sat down. "Sam?" Castiel walked in and said. "Sam, what's wrong?" Bobby asked. "We are about to find out." Dean said. Cas and Bobby sat down and listened. Sam started, "It was a year after I left."

_**FlashBack**_

_September, 2005,October 26th, 5:00 pm. _

_Sam and the girls were walking down the halls, laughing. "I'm telling you, people think I am gay. Mainly, because I hang out with you guys or girls to much." Sam said, smiling. "Well, it wouldn't be new news." Alison said, laughing. They all started laughing. "Guys, class is about to start. We got to go to our lockers. See you guys later." Aria said. Unfortunately, they all had different lockers. Sam went to his alone. He got to his locker and opened it. He grabbed his book when something fell out. 'What are pills doing in my locker?' He thought. He picked it up and read it. _

_'One at a time, Sammy. Trust me, they will make you feel a lot better. -A'_

_He read the bottle 3 times to make sure it was right. He looked around to find -A. "Who's -A?" Sam asked himself quietly. He looked at the pills. He felt so bad about Dean still. He looked back to the locker and saw a water bottle. He put two pills in his hand, and grabbed the water bottle. He swallowed the pills and put them back in his locker. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and walked off._

"Sam! You were on the pill?" Dean asked, shocked. Sam looked down and nodded. Dean took a deep breath and he made a confused face. "Wait. "Is that why you were acting weird?" Dean asked Sam. Sam was still looking down at the ground, nodded. "Acting like what?" Spencer asked. "For a while, Sam was acting weird. Like sometimes he was on his period." Dean said. Sam looked up for a moment to glare at him. "Sometimes, I would be worried when he came home because I didn't know if it was Sam or his evil twin." Dean said. "Sam, what the hell were you thinking?" Bobby asked. "I was upset of what happened. I was desperate." Sam said. "Can we just continue the story?" Aria asked. They all nodded. "We all met up at lunch and said that after school, we would all go get costumes."

_**FlashBack**_

_Alison,Sam,Aria,Spencer,Hanna, and Emily were at the Halloween store. Aria and Hanna were outside calling their parents and everyone else. Emily was with Spencer looking for a wig for Spencer's costume. Sam was looking at the coats and Alison was at the dresses. "See anything you like?" Someone asked. Sam turned around to see Jenna Cavanaugh. "Umm...nothing yet." He says to her. "Who are you going to be?" She ask. "Someone you might not know about." He said. "Come on tell me." She said. "Excuse me." Someone behind them said. They both turned to see Alison. "Last time I checked I could talk to whoever I wanted to." Jenna said. "Well, you can talk to anyone but, my friends. Leave him alone Jenna." Alison said She got closer to Jenna. "Alison, has anyone ever told you how ugly you look up close." Jenna said and walked off. "Ali, don't listen to her." Sam said. "Don't worry about me, Sammy." She said turning around, "It's you I'm worried about. She is a very good lair. I don't want her tricking you or the others into doing something stupid." She said, "Once I'm done with that no-neck bitch, she won't even exist." Alison smiled. Sam changed the subject. "What are you going to be for the party?" He asked. "The queen of pop 'Britney Spears.' Who are you going to be?" "I shall be the 9__th__ Doctor from Doctor Who." Sam said smiling. Alison smiled. "Oh I should have known." "Hey you guys." Spencer said walking up to them. "Found my wig." She said holding up the wig. "Hey, check out this outfit we found." Aria said has she and Hanna came walking to them. It was a clown outfit that scared Sam a little and all the girls seem to notice and started laughing. "Great, we have everything we need. Lets get out of here." Alison said. They were leaving when her phone got a text. "Go on guy's I'll catch up." she said. They all nodded and left. She got her phone out and looked at the text. _

_'Watch what you say. -A'_

"Sam, let me stop you right there." Dean said, "I knew you were a nerd but, really Doctor Who?" Sam rolled his eyes. "How did you know what the message said?" Cas asked. "She told us later." Sam said, "Shall I continue the story?" 


	8. Chapter 8

_** BACK TO THE PAST**_

_**A Supernatural/Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction. **_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Fallen Angles. I am watching Doctor Who. I am so close to series 3. I love the 10th Doctor. I am thinking of doing a Supernatural/Doctor Who. where Sam is the Doctor. Tell me what you think. Review Fallen Angles. **

"Shall I continue the story?"

_October 31, 2005, 8:00 pm._

_The party was hot. Everyone was there. Sam and the girls were having the best time. Although, Alison never got over the text. She tried her best to forget, so far it is working. "Hey Sammy," Aria said. "Hello Doctor." Spencer said in a British accent. Sam smiled. Aira was dressed as a vampire and Spencer looked like she belonged in a different time period."Nice outfit, Sam." Hanna said, as she walked over. She was wearing a school girl outfit. "Thanks. You all have nice outfits too." Sam said. Emily was wearing an Indian costume and Alison was dressed as Lady GaGa. "Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You look good in leather." Emily said, smiling. They all smiled. "Hey Sammy. Want to dance?" Aria asked. Sam nodded and they hit the dance floor. Emily, Spencer and Hanna went to talk to some other friends, leaving Alison alone. She was going over to Sam and Aria when her phone buzzed. She got her phone and looked at her text._

_'Meet me at 7476 Jay lane. If you want answers. -A' _

"Wait, I'm confused." Dean said. "About what?" Sam asked. "Why would she go? If this person is stalking her." he said. "Well, Ali, she's...she's Alison. That's all I can really say." Sam said, "Anyway When she got the text, she left us alone."

_October 31, 2005, 12:00 am. _

"_Hey Aria, have you seen Alison?" Sam said to Aria. Aria shook her head. "Guy's I thought I was born in the wrong time period, I tried to go to the bathroom in this thing-" Spencer was saying when, Emily cut her off. "Has anyone seen Ali?" She asked. They all shook their heads. "I thought she was with you." Sam said. "Well, where the hell is she?" Hanna asked. They were all looking around when Sam's phone rang. "Hello? Ail, where the hell are you? What? Okay, okay, look we will be there. Where is it? Okay. Don't worry. See you soon, Alison." Sam said over the phone, "Alison is in danger she said that someone told her to go to a house and NOW SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL HER! WE NEED TO GO!" Sam said. They all followed him to the address. _

"_Alison! Ali!" They called. No answer. "Alison!" Hanna called. No answer. They all went inside and called and looked around. They heard a sound coming from the hall. Sam lead the way. They heard a knocking sound from the end of the hall. Sam slowly grabbed the door handle and opened the door. A rocking chair in the back rocking and it hit the wall. They all breath a sigh of relief. "Guys." someone said. They looked over at the other door next to them and it was Alison. "Ali. Are you ok?" Spencer asked. Alison pulled all of them n the room and locked the door behind them. _

"_Alison. Whats going on?" Sam asked. "To answer that. I'm going to need to go back a while. But, first-" She said. She grabbed a chair and put it up against that door. "Sam, sit right here. We need to block the door." She said. Sam nodded and sat in the chair. "I have been stalked by some freak named -A. Now she going after you guys too. She texted me and told me to meet her here." Alison said. "Wait, she had been stalking you and you meet up with her? What the hell were you thinking?" Hanna said. Alison explained everything about -A. "Why didn't you tell us?" Aria asked. "Never mind that, -A is down there now and is trying to kill me. We need to get out of here." She said. They all nodded and looked around. _

"_The door is the only way out." Emily said. Spencer and Hanna looked scared, as did the rest of them. "Listen, we need to get the hell out of here. Or we're all dead." Sam said. Sam slowly opened the door. He looked out the door to make sure no one was out there. "All clear." He said and the girls followed him. They slowly made their way to the end of the hall. They heard another knocking sound. "Sam?" Aria said and grabbed on to him. They went down stairs. "GUYS!" Alison cried. They turned around to see someone in a black coat and a mask on with a knife in hand about to stab them. They all screamed. _

"_RUN!" Sam screamed. They all started running when Alison fell and hurt her ankle. "HELP!" She screamed. They all turned around to see her on the ground. The man then stabbed her in the stomach. "ALISON!" Sam screamed, "RUN!" He told the other girls. He ran to her side. "Sam" She chocked out. "Ali. Stay with me." He said. "Look...look out." She said. He felt like someone stabbed him the the back. Because, someone did. "SAM!" Hanna cried. The man ran out. And Aria called 911. All of the phones buzzed _

_'I can't shut you up! Remember that -A' _


	9. Chapter 9

BACK TO THE PAST

**A/N: Welcome to 'Back to the Past' Chapter 9. Holy SHIT I AM SO LATE! Sorry for my language. I made a new story called 'The Brother He Never Knew He Had.' It's a criminal minds. Tell all your unsubs. Criminal minds fan's are called Unsubs. So tell all the Criminal minds Fans. Review please. People who don't review are just mean. **

"Sam." Dean said softly. "I'm not what you think I am. -A tried to kill me. But, she failed." Sam said. "How did you survive?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "Who did this to you? Who the hell is -A?!" Bobby asked. "No so loud. I don't want the neighbors to call the cops." Spencer said, getting up and checking the window. "Continue." Dean said. Sam sighed looked at the floor and began telling the story again.

_Sam groaned, quietly. He left something hit him, like dirt. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw someone over in dark clothes and a mask. The person who was standing over him had a shovel. Sam again, felt like something fell on him. It felt weird. It felt like dirt. The person standing over him was burying him! ALIVE! 'Am I alive?' Sam thought. Was he dead? The person than looked at Sam. He tilled his head side to side and continued to bury him. The man turned around fast, because he heard a snapping sound of a tree branch. The man turned back to Sam and ran. Sam lay still for a moment before opening his eyes again. He tried to sit up but, his back hurt. His eyes all of a sudden felt heavy and hard to keep open. He heard foot steps and saw a figure above him. But, it wasn't the man. It was a woman. She grabbed Sam y the arms. Sam wanted to see her but, he was too late. He pass out. _

"Wait. So someone tried to bury you?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded his head. "I don't know who it was. Or why?" Sam added. He continued the story.

_Sam woke up in a soft bed. He opened his eyes to see a hotel room. He tried to get up but, he was on his stomach and his back still hurt. "Good to see you are awake." a girl said. He looked over to his right and saw a teenage girl. "Jenna?" Sam asked. "Yes, Sam. It's me. Are you okay?" she asked. "I think so. You saved me." Sam said. "Of course. Why were you in a hole?" she asked. "I...I don't know." "Well, we'll find out soon. Do you hurt anywhere?" Jenna asked. "My back hurts like hell. My head too." he said. "Well, don't worry about that. Here is some medicine." she said as she handed him a pill and a drink of water. Sam took the pill and the water. When he was done taking the pill, he fell asleep again. _

"Wait, Jenna? That girl from the Halloween store?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Sam said. "Why would she want to help you? After the way that Alison treated her." Bobby said. "I was getting to that part." Sam said. He continued the story.

_Sam stayed with Jenna for 4 weeks until, he was healed. He and Jenna were walking out of the hotel with Sam in a disguise. Sam wore a black shirt with a red tie, Black jeans, and black converse. He wore a black spiky wig, and dark sun glasses. Jenna was wearing her glasses. "Listen Jenna, thanks so much for helping me. Why would you? I thought you hated me because of Alison." Sam said. "No. Sam, I don't hate you. I just don't like Alison. That's it. I think your a really nice guy Sam." Jenna said walking him to her car. "You can have my car." she said handing him the key. "Wow! Thanks Jenna. That means a lot." Sam said. He hugged Jenna and she hugged him back. "Don't worry. All you have to do is get out of town for a while. By then, we should know the person who did this to you." Jenna said. Sam smiled. He got in the car and drove off. _

"So, that's what happened." Sam said. "What happened to the other girl?" Cas asked. "Alison made it but, she was killed a year later. People still thougth I was dead but, I didn't know it. I don't know how Jenna did it. But, she faked my death. The girls thought I was dead too." Sam said. "It's true, we didn't know." Aria said. "Did you ever find out who did this to you?" Cas asked. "No. I still don't know who -A is." Sam said, "A while ago, I got another -A text. I came back here." "Wait, who was the body?" Dean asked. "We...we don't know that." Spencer said. Sam was about to say when something happened.

_**BOOM!**_ They all ducked at the explosion. The window glass was everywhere. "What the hell was that?!" Dean exclaimed. "Come on!" Sam said. He went out and they all followed him. He ran out side to the barn. It was in flames. "NO!" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh my god! Who would do this?" Emily asked. They all looked at each other. _Buzz Buzz. Ding Ding, Buzz Buzz, Ding Ding. Buzz Buzz. _Sam, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily's phone got texted messages. They knew what it was from. Even Dean, Bobby, and Castiel.

"What the hell did you get yourself into, Sammy?"


	10. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Okay so, I might delete this story. Because, I need to _plan _the story. It's not like I don't but, I going to redo this story If you don't want me too. Please Review if you don't want me too. Not a lot of people are reviewing anyway. I will get them up again soon. **

**Good bye for now my Fallen Angles**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Back to the Past. **_

A/N: Wow this has taken forever. I started watching the show Sherlock. So good but, so long. Like 88 minutes long each episode and only three episode a season. So, I want Sherlock and John to get together. And every time I hear John say "I'm not gay." I can't help but to say. "John you and Sherlock have to be together! I already have one other gay couple go down the drain!" (Jack/Inato from Torchwood) Anyway, I have been very very busy watching Sherlock and other stuff. Enjoy my Fallen Angles ;-)

_Last time on Back to the Past_

_Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby all sat at the Diner for Breakfast. Sam got his phone and looked at the text. 'My oh my, look at you. You may think your safe but, nothing is what it seems. You should know that. -A.' 'NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NO! -A can't be-' Sam though. What the hell does he. She? It want. 'S.O.S' Sam's text said. 'I can't.' A few seconds later, 'Why not?' Hanna texted back. He sighed. 'Because I can't get away from Dean.' Sam texted. He waited a minute for her to text back. He knew he had to leave soon. He knew Dean would be looking for him. He heard the buzzing. 'SNEAK OUT! IMP!' she texted back. 'IMP' means important. 'Fine, I'll text you later' Sam texted back. "'Local Teen found Headless.' Doesn't sound supernatural to me." Dean said. "You can go check it out. I'll stay here." Sam said. "Why?" Dean asked. "It may be nothing. Why should both of us go?" Sam asked him. Dean nodded. "Alright. I'll be back. " Dean said as he left. Dean came back and told Sam it was nothing. Sam got up quietly, got dressed, packed his bag and left a note. He just walked to the nearest airport. Sam needed to go back to Stanford. To find '-A' and stop her or him or it. Sam just hoped Dean would forgive him. Dean woke up the next morning with the feeling something was wrong."I sensed your distress. Something happened." Castiel said. "Hell yeah something is wrong. Sam's gone. He went back to Stanford." Sam made it back to Stanford. Memories o the night Alison died came back to him. ' "RUN!" Sam screamed. They all started running when Alison fell and hurt her ankle. "HELP!" She screamed. They all turned around to see her on the ground. The man then stabbed her in the stomach. "ALISON!" Sam screamed, "RUN!" He told the other girls. He ran to her side. "Sam" She chocked out. "Ali. Stay with me." He said. "Look...look out." She said. He felt like someone stabbed him the the back. Because, someone did. "SAM!" Hanna cried. The man ran out. And Aria called 911. All of the phones buzzed _

_'I can't shut you up! Remember that -A' _

"_Dean, you really shouldn't be here." Sam said. "Sam what the hell is going on?" Dean said. **BOOM!** They all ducked at the explosion. The window glass was everywhere. "What the hell was that?!" Dean exclaimed. "Come on!" Sam said. He went out and they all followed him. He ran out side to the barn. It was in flames. "NO!" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh my god! Who would do this?" Emily asked. They all looked at each other. Buzz Buzz. Ding Ding, Buzz Buzz, Ding Ding. Buzz Buzz. Sam, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily's phone got texted messages. They knew what it was from. Even Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. _

"_What the hell did you get yourself into, Sammy?" _

August 10th, 9:00 am Friday,

Dean, Cas, Bobby, Sam, Emily, Hannah and Aria were in the kitchen, talking when Spencer walked in. "Did you guys get any sleep last night?" Spencer asked getting the milk. "Nope." Everyone said but, Cas. "Who's house was that?" Emily asked. "Jenna's." Sam answered. "Who would want to blow up her house?" Sam asked. "Us." Hannah said. Sam and the girls sighed. "So what's Jenna's story?" Dean asked. "She's this girl who Alison hated and she went blind because of this accident. She still hates us." Sam said. "So who do you think did it?" Bobby asked. "Well, it's a long story but, we think it's a cop we know named Garret." Sam said. "Well, everyone here believes that because he's in jail." Hannah said. "He has to have a partner. Because -A is back." Aria said. "Guy's. Can we not talk about it and just eat breakfast?" Sam asked. They nodded and ate.

"Come on. I'll take you guys to my room." Sam said. Dean, Cas and Bobby followed him to his hotel room. Sam walked up to his room and opened the door. It was big and fancy. Dean couldn't hep but, to wonder who Sam could afford this. It had one king sized bed and a steam room. A STEAM ROOM! "Spencer helped me pay for this room. Her family is rich. Her parents shouldn't notice the money is missing." Sam said. "So, what's are next move?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him shocked. "Our? You mean mine." Sam said, "It's way to dangerous for you guys. You all have to leave." Dean was shocked. So was Bobby. "Listen, Sam. We have hunted demons. This is nothing. A human is nothing." Bobby said. "He's right. This is nothing to us. We can help. Just tell us everything you know, Sam." Dean said. "Look. I'm not taking you guys with me. You'll be pulled into this." Sam said. Dean looked at him. "Too late." he said. Sam sighed. Was he really crazy enough to let them help him? "Fine." Apparently.

They met up again and said that they needed to find Jenna and ask her about her house. They needed to know who did this. They said they would split up. Weirdly, Castiel went with Hannah. They have to find Jenna an talk to her but, no one knew where she was. Cas and Hannah went to go look at the park. "What must we do now?" Cas asked. "You know. You talk just a little weird. Well, first things first, we have to find Jenna." Hannah said. She told Cas what she looked like. They split up and looked around.

Aria and Sam were at the coffee shop. They were sitting down on their spot and drinking coffee. "So, what do you think Jenna's gonna say?" Aria asked. "The truth." Sam said, "But, with her you will most likely never get it." Aria agreed. "So, how long as Dean known?" Aria asked. Sam shrugged. "Not long. But, honestly I don't know how long. I thought this was all behind us." He said. "What about the other two? What's their story?" She asked. "Well, the old one is Bobby. He's like a father to me. And the other one is Castiel. He is really really _really _close to Dean." Sam explained. "Sorry about your dad by the way." Aria said. Sam nodded. Aria took a sip of her coffee and Sam looked up at the door. He saw someone in a dark hoddie watching them and then walked away. "Come on." Sam said. He grabbed Aria and they rushed after him.

Sam and Aria ran after the hoddied man but, nothing. So, they went back to met up with everyone else. No one saw a thing. Everyone but, Sam went to Spencer's house. Sam said he would catch up and went to his steam room. He had a towel rapped around his waist when he entered the steam room. He put the steam on medium and sat down and relaxed.

An hour later, he woke up and tried to turn the steam off. But, nothing worked. He tried again but, nothing happened. He walked to the door and tried to push it open. But, someone locked it from the outside. "DEAN!" Sam cried. The steam was getting hotter and Sam couldn't breath. "DEAN! HELP ME!" He cried again. He started to get scared and started crying. "DEAN PLEASE SOMEBODY!" He cried. Tears leaking from his eyes. He looked over at the mirror and saw someone wrote on it before he passed out.

_Getin Hot in here, isn't it? -A_


End file.
